Wasps are winged Hymenoptera insects that usually possess a more or less formidable sting. The wasp sting is known to usually have a painful effect on humans, and various wasp stings have been known to cause death under certain unfortunate conditions. In each wasp stinging case, a controlling agent that quickly kills or knocks down wasps would have been helpful.
A wasp repellent comprising 2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)cyclopent-2-enyl chrysanthemate, described in Japanese patent No. 2560417, may be utilized to control a minimal quantity of wasps, but is not sufficient to control a multiplicity of wasps in cases such as controlling wasp housings. A wasp controlling agent that has expeditious activation would control a larger amount of wasps in a shorter amount of time and would be more sufficient, in view of decreasing the possibility of a wasp sting.
The objective of the present invention is to serve as a wasp controlling agent with surprisingly expeditious efficiency. The efficiency of the wasp controlling agent has superior potency and provides the wasp controlling agent an ability to knock down or kill wasps before the wasp has a chance to formidably sting someone.
Accordingly, the wasp controlling agent of the present invention comprises a pesticidal ingredient and a saturated hydrocarbon that has a boiling point from about 90xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. More particularly, the wasp controlling agent comprises 30% by weight or more of said saturated hydrocarbon when the wasp controlling agent is a liquid formulation. When the wasp controlling agent comprises a propellant, the wasp controlling agent essentially consists of at least one propellant and the above mentioned wasp controlling liquid formulation.
The wasp controlling agent of the present invention as a liquid formulation usually comprises a pesticidal ingredient, a saturated hydrocarbon with a boiling point from about 90xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., and when necessary, the wasp controlling agent may optionally comprise a solvent, spreading agent, synergist, propellant and/or deodorant. More particularly, the wasp controlling agent comprises from about 0.0005% to 5% by weight of the pesticidal ingredient, preferably from about 0.1% to 3% of said pesticidal ingredient, and about 30% by weight or more of the saturated carbon, preferably from 30% to 99.95% by weight of said saturated hydrocarbon, even more preferably from 40% to 99.9% by weight of said saturated hydrocarbon. When the wasp controlling agent comprises a propellant, the amount of the saturated hydrocarbon and pesticidal ingredient is calculated from a weight that has the weight of the propellant excluded from the weight of the wasp controlling agent. Therefore, the wasp controlling agent comprising a propellant comprises the saturated hydrocarbon at an adjusted percentage of about 30% by weight or more and the pesticidal ingredient at an adjusted percentage from about 0.0005% to 5% by weight. The amount of the propellant is also adjusted to the weight of the wasp controlling agent that excludes the weight of the propellant, and consequently, the wasp repelling agent usually comprises from about 5% to 250% by adjusted weight of propellant, preferably 10% to 70% by adjusted weight. Aerosol formulations wherein the wasp controlling agent comprises a propellant, liquid formulations wherein the propellant is excluded, and mixtures of formulations thereof are possible formulations of the wasp controlling agent.
The pesticidal ingredient of the present invention may be, for example, pyrethroid compounds such as prallethrin, imiprothrin, phthalthrin, allethrin, transfluthrin, resmethrin, phenothrin, cyphenothrin, permethrin, cypermethrine, ethofenprox, cyfluthrine, deltamethrine, bifenthrine, fenvalerate, fenpropathrine and (S)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)-cyclopent-2-enyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate; organophosphorus compounds such as dichlorvos; and carbamate compounds; and mixtures thereof. It is preferable to utilize active pyrethroid compounds such as prallethrin, imiprothrin, phthalthrin, allethrin, transfluthrin, and (S)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)-cyclopent-2-enyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,or active organic phosphor compounds such as dichlorvos. It is more preferable to utilize active pyrethroid compounds such as prallethrin, imiprothrin and (S)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)-cyclopent-2-enyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate; and even more preferable to utilize prallethrin or (S)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)-cyclopent-2-enyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate. Usually, the pesticidal ingredient comprises about 50% by weight or more of said active pyrethroid compounds or said active organophosphorus compounds, and preferably comprises 60% by weight or more of said active pyrethroid compounds or said active organophosphorus compounds. It is usually preferable to mix said active pyrethroid compounds or said active organophosphorus compounds with phenothrin, cyphenothrin, permethrin, cypermethrin, ethofenprox, cyfluthrin, deltamethrin, bifenthrine, fenvalerate or fenprpathrin to reinforce the activity against wasps.
Paraffin or naphthene hydrocarbons with a boiling point of about 90xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. are suitable examples of the saturated hydrocarbon, and more particularly, n-pentane, 2-methylhexane, 3-methylhexane, 3-ethylpentane, n-octane, 2-methylheptane, 3-methylheptane, 4-methylheptane, 3-ethylhexane, 2,2dimethylhexane, 2,4-dimethylhexane, 2,5-dimethylhexane, 3,3-dimethylhexane, 3,4-dimethylhexane, 2-methyl-3-ethylpentane, 2,2,3-trimethylpentane, 2,2,4-trimethylpentane, 2,3,3-trimethylpentane, 2,3,4-trimethylpentane, 2,2,3,3-tetramethylpentane, n-nonane, 2-methyloctane, 3-methyloctane, 4-methyloctane, 2,4-dimethylheptane, 2,5-dimethylheptane, 2,6dimethylheptane, 2,2,5-trimethylhexane, 2,3,5-trimethylhexane, 3,3-diethylpentane, n-decane, 2-methylnonane, 3-methylnonane, 4-methylnonane, 5-methylnonane, 2,4-dimethyloctane, 2,5-dimethyloctane, 2,6-dimethyloctane, 2,7-dimethyloctane, 3,6-dimethyloctane, 4-n-propylheptane, 2,2,6-trimethylheptane, 2,4,6-trimethylheptane, 3,3,5-trimethylheptane. 3,4-diethylhexane, 2,2,3,4-tetramethylhexane, 3,3,4,4-tetramethylhexane, n-undecane, ethylcyclopentane, methylcyclohexane, 1,1 dimethylcyclohexane, 1,2-dimethylcyclohexane 1,3-dimethylcyclohexane, 1,4-dimethylcyclohexane. ethylcyclohexane, cyclooctane, isopropylcyclohexane, n-propylcyclohexane, 1,2,4-trimethylcyclohexane, n-butylcyclohexane and t-butylcyclohexane, or a mixture thereof are suitable saturated hydrocarbons. Examples of purchasable paraffin or naphthene hydrocarbons that may be utilized as the saturated hydrocarbon include Isopar H, Isopar G, Isopar E, Isopar C, Exxol D-30, Exxol D-40 (the previous, products of Exxon Chemicals), Nisseki Isozol 300 and Nisseki Naphthazol L (the previous, products of Nihon Sekiyu Kagaku Company).
As the propellant, nitrogen gas; pressurized gases such as pressurized air and carbonate gas; hydrofluorocarbons such as HFC-152a and HFC-134a; liquified gases such as dimethylether; liquified petroleum gases such as propane, butane and isobutane; and mixtures thereof are suitable propellants that may be utilized for the present invention.
The wasp controlling agent may comprise additional solvents, for example, alcohols such as isopropyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol and lauryl alcohol; aromatic hydrocarbons such as alkylbenzene; non-saturated hydrocarbons such as octane; glycols such as low molecular weight polyethylene glycol and low molecular weight polypropylene glycol; ethers such as alkylphenyl ether; and chlorine solvents dichloromethane, but is not limited to thereto, since other solvents are also known to improve the solubility of the pesticidal ingredient.
The wasp controlling agent may also optionally comprise a spreading agent such as lanolin to improve the attachment of the present invention to wasps or wasp housings. The wasp controlling agent may comprise a deodorant, for example, natural essential oils such as lavender oil, or synthetic fragrances such as geraniol to reduce the smell of the present wasp controlling agent.
In order to intensify the activity of the pesticidal ingredient, for example, synergists such as piperonylbutoxide, N-octylbicycloheptanedicarboxyimide (MGK-264), 1,1xe2x80x2-oxybis(2,3,3,3-tetrachloropropane) (S421) maybe optionally added. The amount of the synergist is dependent upon the pesticidal ingredient, and is usually 10 or less parts by weight of the pesticidal ingredient, preferably 5 or less parts by weight.
The liquid formulation or aerosol formulation may be utilized on wasps or wasp housings. For example, said aerosol formulation may be obtained by mixing the liquid formulation and the propellant within a pressure resistant container, and the nozzle that is usually adjoined to the pressure resistant container may be utilized to directly spray the wasps or wasp housings. The pressure within the pressure resistant container is usually 4 to 9 kg/cm2 at 25xc2x0 C., but may differ upon the desired spraying distance of the present invention and/or the sort of propellant incorporated to the formulation. A liquid formulation may be produced by mixing the pesticidal ingredient, the saturated hydrocarbon and, when necessary, solvents, the optional ingredients and so on mentioned previously.
The liquid formulation may be utilized in machine powered sprayers and sprayers which employ a pressurized gas dispersal device and vaporizer that utilizes a heating device.
Examples of wasps which are controlled by the present invention include Vespidae such as yellow hornet (Vespa simillima), Vespa analis, Vespa mandarinia, Vespa crabro, Vespula vulgaris, Vespula austriaca and Dolichovespula media as well as Polistes spp. such as long-legged wasp (Polistes hebraeus), yellow long-legged wasp (Polistes snelleni), Polistes nimpha, Polistes associus, and so on.
Hereinafter, the examples explain the present invention more specifically, but do not limit the present invention.